Zamek ze szkła
by Croyance
Summary: "Historia Jednej Piosenki". Co się zmieniło w moim życiu? Dlaczego robię to, co robię? Po prostu kierowałam się sercem, odrzuciłam wszelkie granice rozumu i zachowywałam się inaczej niż zwykle.


**Historia Jednej Piosenki**

_**Zamek ze szkła - Ewa Farna**_

Nigdy nie myślałam, że do tego dopuszczę. Uważałam się za osobę praktyczną i niezdolną do jakiegokolwiek spontanicznego zachowania. Bo niby dlaczego miałabym myśleć inaczej? W szkole zawsze byłam dobra i miła, przemyślałam wszystkie decyzje sto razy zanim cokolwiek zrobiłam. Kierowałam się rozumem i logiką, to było dla mnie najważniejsze. Byłam tą mądrą częścią Wielkiej Trójcy. No właśnie... byłam.  
>Co się zmieniło w moim życiu? Dlaczego robię to, co robię? Po prostu kierowałam się sercem, odrzuciłam wszelkie granice rozumu i zachowywałam się inaczej niż zwykle. Zaczęłam kochać uczuciem zakazanym i niezrozumiałym. Trwało to długo, jeszcze w szkole ukrywałam swe uczucia. Nie chciałam, by wszyscy wiedzieli, jakie uczucia mną targają. Bałam się panicznie ich opinii, szeptów i spojrzeń. Bałam się, że przez tą jedną rzecz stracę w ich oczach, a przecież to nie powinno o tym decydować, nie w takiej sytuacji.<br>Przez długi czas dawałam radę ukrywać swe uczucia głęboko w sercu. Nie miałam nadziei, że kiedykolwiek moja miłość zostanie odwzajemniona, dla mnie byłoby to zbyt piękne. A jednak pewnego dnia się to zmieniło. Jak? To już sama nie wiem. Po prostu jego zachowanie pozwoliło mi po części wierzyć, wierzyć w coś, co było dla mnie niemożliwe i zbyt piękne - że on mnie kocha.  
>Mój świat zawalił się wraz z końcem siódmego roku. Wiedziałam, że teraz nie będę się z nim widywała, a moje próby jakiegokolwiek kontaktu spełzły na niczym. On, wielki arystokrata nie będzie miał okazji spotkać mugolaczki takiej jak ja. Na początku rozpaczałam nie pozwalając łzom wypłynąć z mych oczu. Nie chciałam być słaba i krucha. Musiałam zachować swą dawną twarz, dorosłą i pogodzoną z losem. Musiałam na nowo zacząć żyć.<br>Dopiero kilka miesięcy po ukończeniu szkoły spotkałam go na ulicy Pokątnej. Posłał mi jedynie nikły uśmiech i minął bez słowa. Nie wiedziałam wtedy co o tym sądzić. Byłam rozdarta między uczuciem, które próbowałam stłumić, a rozumem, którego używałam na nowo. Jednak tego samego dnia, przed wieczorem ktoś zapukał do mych drzwi. Gdy otworzyłam ujrzałam jego, z różą w ręku i szerokim, cwanym uśmiechem. Zaprosił mnie na kolację, a ja się zgodziłam.  
>Od tamtego czasu wiele razy chodziliśmy gdzieś razem. Restauracja, kino, teatr, park, te miejsca stały się punktami naszych spotkań. Na początku wystarczyły nam rozmowy, które zamieniły się w namiętne pocałunki, a potem wspólne noce. Po raz kolejny wyłączyłam rozum i w najbliższym czasie nie zamierzałam go włączać. Było mi dobrze tak jak jest. Byłam przy nim i to mi wystarczyło.<br>Pół roku po tym jak zaczęliśmy się spotykać zamieszkaliśmy razem. Był to krok spontaniczny i nie do końca przemyślany, jednak cieszyłam się, że wreszcie będziemy blisko siebie. Przeprowadziłam się do jego mieszkania, które, co tu kryć, było o wiele większe od mojego. Na początku było dobrze. Nie kłóciliśmy się zbyt często i potrafiliśmy normalnie rozmawiać. Jednak tylko do czasu.  
>Wytrzymaliśmy ze sobą kolejne sześć miesięcy, aż pół roku. Po tym czasie wszystko zaczęło się walić. Inne zdania, rozbieżne zachowania, kłótnie o drobne szczegóły. Wiem, że to wszystko stało się przeze mnie, to mój niewyparzony język i zwykła ciekawość. Zaczęło się moim pytaniem o przyszłość, rodzinę, ślub. Dostałam wystarczającą odpowiedź, by zaniechać dalszego drążenia tematu. Blondyn nie chciał mieć dzieci, jak to ujął, może zajmie się tą kwestią po trzydziestce. Ślubu też nie chciał zbyt wcześniej planować. Wolał luźne związki.<br>Jego słowa zasmuciły mnie, płakałam wtedy całą noc, gdy Draco nie wrócił. Czułam się osamotniona i niedoceniona. Miałam nadzieje, ze jednak jego uczucie do mnie skłoni go do zmienienia decyzji, jednak nawet nie miałam pojęcia, jak bardzo się myliłam.  
>Pewien czas po moim pytaniu Draco zaczął znikać w nocy. W końcu pewnego dnia zaczął mi coś tłumaczyć w salonie. Na początku nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, jednak jego słowa mogły znaczyć tylko jednak, zrywał ze mną. Nie słuchałam jego słów, gdy mówił, że dla niego to za długo, że nie potrafi zaangażować się tak jak ja od niego wymagam. Mówił też coś o swojej nowej dziewczynie, Sandrze, że ona tyle od niego nie chce, że z nią jest lepiej.<br>Nie chciałam siedzieć i wysłuchiwać jego dalszych tłumaczeń. Wstałam i w godzinę spakowałam wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Bez słowa wyszłam z jego mieszkania, zostawiając moje klucze na szafce. Miałam się od niego odciąć, takie były jego ostatnie słowa, jakie zapamiętałam.  
>Dopiero w domu rozpłakałam się jak małe dziecko. No właśnie, dziecko. Tydzień po moim odejściu dowiedziałam się o swojej ciąży. Tak, podczas gdy ja byłam załamana i zrozpaczona, pod moim sercem rósł owoc mojej miłości do Dracona, o którym on nie chciał nawet słyszeć.<br>Od tego czasu minęły cztery miesiące. Ten czas spędziłam siedząc zamknięta w domu. Płakałam całe noce, żałując jednego - że pozwoliłam dojść do głosu sercu. Mój brzuch rósł w zawrotnym tempie. Jak się okazało, miały urodzić się bliźnięta. Dzieci których ja... nie chciałam, nie byłam na to gotowa. W dodatku co ja sama miałam zrobić? Żyć na rachunek innych? Lepiej już w ogóle nie istnieć.  
>I dlatego dziś tu jestem. Siedzę samotnie skulona pod wanną, a w ręku trzymałam żyletkę. Ile razy próbowałam już to zrobić? Ile razy wszystko kończyło się na wybuchu płaczem i położeniu ręki na brzuchu? Miliony, codziennie próbowałam kilka razy. Kartka i pióro leżały koło mnie i czekały, aż coś napisze. Za każdym razem mój „pożegnalny" list zajmował wiele miejsca na pergaminie. Teraz postanowiłam napisać coś innego, jedynie kilka słów.<p>

Zrobiłam wszystko, co w życiu miałam do zrobienia.

Hermiona +  
>Scorpius i Tiger<p>

Odłożyłam pióro i spojrzałam na kartkę. Wiedziałam, że to powinno wystarczyć. Spojrzałam jeszcze raz na żyletkę i nim zdołałam mieć wątpliwości przejechałam nią kilka razy po swoim nadgarstku. Z przeciągłych ran trysnęła krew, a ja poczułam jedynie pieczenie. Jak to jest, że zadając sobie śmierć nie czuje się tego?  
>W moim brzuchu zaczęło się kopanie, tak jakby te małe istotki rozumiały, że umieram, a one wraz ze mną. Przeciągnęłam żyletką jeszcze dwa razy i odrzuciłam ją. Moja dłoń cała skąpana była w krwi, zostawiając czerwone plamy na białych płytkach. Powoli zaczęłam odczuwać znużenie, traciłam kontakt z rzeczywistością. W ostatniej chwili świadomości położyłam rękę na wypukłym brzuchu, a po moim policzku spłynęły łzy.<p>

* * *

><p>Tydzień później odbył się pogrzeb Hermiony Jane Granger. Nikt nie rozumiał dlaczego młoda, piękna kobieta popełniła samobójstwo. W dodatku była w ciąży. Jej przyjaciele zebrali się, by ją pożegnać. Zabrakło tylko jednej osoby, Dracona Malfoya. Mężczyzna miesiąc wcześniej wyjechał w interesach do Francji. Nie wiedział, że właśnie stracił trzy najważniejsze osoby w życiu.<p> 


End file.
